Bubblebutt
by emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Some Princess Bubblegumxreader I cooked up. Warning: extremely smutty, and contains facesitting and constant references to bums. Don't read if you don't like that sort of thing.


Well, you had done it. You found yourself laying on an absolutely indulgent bed, so soft and fluffy that your body had sunk several feet into it, within a castle so large that only an obsessive compulsive with a Midas touch could've produced enough gold to purchase it. And, perhaps most importantly of all, the owner of the castle, Princess Bubblegum herself, was laying next to you, looking at you with a small, but distinctively lustful smile on her face.

Yes, somehow you had managed to seduce the princess, legendary for her need to remain cold and distant for the pursuit of science and to stay focused on her princess duty. Were you so undeniably attractive that she was unable to resist you? Did she simply have too much pent-up lust from years of repression? Was the responsibility over everything else philosophy she lived by just a veil, and this wasn't the first time the princess had done something like this? That wasn't terribly important to you at the moment. What was most important was that the princess was currently sliding her hand up your quivering thigh, and running it gently against the crotch of your pants.

You took this time to get a good look at the princess. You had seen her before, certainly, but her generally conservative attire never gave you a chance to really take in her features before now, but as she was currently clad in tight-fitting lingerie, with a bra designed for a bosom at most half the size of hers, you could now really appreciate the sugary goddess. Her skin was pink, not a pale pink, but a very healthy, deep pink that almost had a hypnotically calming effect to it. Her figure was nothing short of stunning. She was truly the embodiment of the hourglass, with the exception of her waist being a bit too wide to fit the stereotype of that description. However, her chest and hips certainly made her waist look almost nonexistent by comparison. Her breasts were, as previously mentioned, extremely large, and spilling out of her clearly too-small bra. They were extremely shapely, and showed no sign of loosing their perkiness, despite the thousand or so years the princess had been alive. And as for her hips, well, they were incredibly wide, and attached to startlingly thick thighs, and perhaps the most stunning rear you'd ever seen in your life.

The princess's ass was so spectacular, that they deserve their very own paragraph of description. To start, it was large, making you think that the name "bubblegum" could have had a meaning beyond simply what she was made out of. Despite its size, however, it was defiantly perky, and seemed to be winning the fight with gravity so spectacularly that the referee had to call a mercy rule. You found yourself transfixed at the tempting rump, wondering how it would feel to the touch. Would it be firm and athletic, or pillowy soft? There was only one way to find out. As the princess continued to stroke teasingly over your crotch, as you placed your hand slowly and deliberately on her rear, finding that it was some mix of the two. It certainly had a bit of firmness to it, but, pressing harder upon it, you found your hand sinking into it, as if it was made from the same substance as the bed you were on. You look up to see the princess's face flush a dark pink, as her smile widens.

"You like my ass?" she said, leaning in, plump lips getting closer to yours, so that you could feel her warm, sugary breath on your face. You feel your own cheeks growing hot as you nod.

"Well, I have something we can try" she said, leaning in further, as you can finally feel your lips press against yours, as you feel your mouth fill with the taste of bubblegum.

"Lay down" she commands softly, pulling away from your face. You nod, laying on your back, flatly. You feel the princess plop herself on top of your crotch, her gorgeous face smiling down at yours, as she unhooked the practically useless bra, finally leaving just about nothing to your imagination, as her small, erect, dark-pink nipples were not fully visible. She takes one of her plump breasts in each hand, and massages them slowly, a blush spreading across her face as she groans softly.

Princess Bubblegum, being the fair ruler she was, took her hands away from her breasts, and gestured towards them, inviting you to enjoy for yourself. You grab her large melons, kneading them softly in each hand, as the princess resumes her moaning and blushing, now grinding her hips subconsciously against you. Her eyes shut, mouth open, practically drooling with pleasure as you continue to massage her breasts, skillfully using your thumbs to play with her nipples.

"Ah, stop, just a moment," she says, as you remove your hand from her breasts and listen. "That wasn't the something I was talking about," she says, though clearly still pleased.

"I really want to give you a chance to experience my ass" she stood up from the bed, and dropped her panties, and you could now see that her pussy was slick and moist from her pinkish cum, the panties themselves bearing a noticeable pink stain. She turned around, and you got the best view of her ass yet, completely unhindered by any garments.

The princess took a deep breath, stating her intentions right away. "I want to sit on your face while you eat me out" she said, and you could see that the very thought of this caused another drop of hot sex fluids to drip from her pussy and onto the floor. She licked her lips, as you shyly agree to the proposal.

With the dignity and grace one would expect from a princess, she walks towards you, delicately lowering her ass onto your face. Your nose is bombarded with the saccharine scent of gum and candy, causing you to go numb for a few moments, before the pleasant softness of the princess's ass on your face was the only thing you could feel. She wriggled her ass around a bit, getting comfortable, before saying "Alright, get to work"

You stick your tongue out, prodding for a few seconds before you locate the princess's slick, sweet folds. As you ran your tongue along her nethers, you experience a taste that could only be likened to chewing the world's most delicious piece of bubblegum that absolutely refused to ever lose its flavor. You hear the princess's yelps, muffled from underneath her ass, but still audible, as you continue to prod at her sex, now working your tongue in even deeper, taking the time to explore, or even, as some might say, adventure into her sex at this current time. As you go deeper, her whimpers and moans only continue to increase on volume, as she wriggles her ass, twitching from the waves of pleasure you send through her.

"I want to cum" she yelled out. You certainly didn't need to be told twice, as you locate her clit with your tongue, flicking at it before rubbing your tongue into it in small, circular motions. This drives the princess wild, and eventually to orgasm, as you can practically feel the quakes of pleasure rampaging through her body as she cums. The princess must have been quite the squirter, as your mouth quickly fills with her warm, sticky, and indeed unbelievably sweet sex juices. After panting and recovering for a few moments, she dismounts from your face, leans over you, and cutely licks the bit of her cum off that was still left around your lips.

"That was...delightful" she said with a gasp. Wasting no time, she reaches for your pants, looking into your eyes for approval. You nod, as she pulls your pants, and your undergarments to your waste. She leans in, mouth hovering just a few inches from your crotch.

"You did such a great job" she said, mouth open, a bit of drool slipping out onto the sheets of the bed. "Now it's your turn~"


End file.
